OS: l'effet papillon
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity fait un tour dans le futur pour aider son ami Barry et découvre que Dinah et Oliver sont ensemble…comment peut-on combattre le destin ?


**OS : L'effet papillon**

 **Felicity fait un tour dans le futur pour aider son ami Barry et découvre que Dinah et Oliver sont ensemble…comment peut-on combattre le destin ?**

* * *

Felicity n'a jamais cru que le destin pouvait lui réserver des surprises… C'est au moment où on croit que tout était prévu que tout s'effondre…

 _« Il faut qu'on soit prudents,_ dit Barry à la jeune femme en longeant le bâtiment de Iron. Tech. _Personne ne doit nous voir, surtout nos doubles._

 _\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris Barry._

 _\- C'est vraiment important Felicity…_

 _\- Oui et ça aussi je l'ai compris. On a une mission à faire je te signale._

Barry rigola, surpris de l'autorité de l'informaticienne envers lui et avança dans la salle d'ordinateur voulue après avoir assommer et attacher, bâillonner deux gardes. Il laissa Felicity s'installer et commencer à hacker l'ordinateur du CEO de la société, soupçonné d'être un méta morphe semant la terreur à Central City en septembre 2019.

La mission fut rapide. Barry et elle s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque là une vidéo apparut sur un écran d'un building, montrant Oliver avec le titre : un second mandat et un mariage à venir. Barry l'avait remarqué et s'arrêta tout sourire :

 _\- Tiens, tiens, on dirait que vous allez enfin finir par vous marier ! Il va encore attendre 2 ans, c'est l…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas avec moi Barry_ , répondit l'It Girl d'une voix éteinte par le choc.

L'écran montrait Oliver et Dinah à l'inauguration d'un parc et à d'autres évènements, l'air très amoureux… Cela mit un coup à l'informaticienne. Oliver et elle étaient ensemble depuis leur retour de l'île, maintenant détruite. Felicity avait enfin osé faire un pas vers lui qui était plus que fou amoureux d'elle en ce moment… Que se passera-il pour qu'Oliver se mette avec Dinah ?

Barry, comprenant le malaise, la coupa dans mes pensées :

 _\- Rentrons. »_

Le débriefing à Star Lab. fut rapide mais avant de repartir pour Star City, Barry interpella la belle blonde et lui proposa de la reconduire jusqu'au train :

 _« Ecoute, ce que tu as vu, ce n'est qu'un futur possible… Par exemple, quand je pensais qu'Iris allait mourir, que c'était le destin, il en a été autrement et tu sais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Parce que je me suis battu pour que ça change. Et si tu te bats, ça n'arrivera jamais. »_

Felicity répondis par un petit sourire mais elle cogitait dans le train. Etais-ce vraiment possible que Dinah et Oliver aient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre plus tard ? Quand est-ce que ça va basculer ?

* * *

La jeune femme arrivait à l'appart où Oliver et William avaient emménagé depuis la mort de Samantha. Il était tard mais elle trouva le père et le fils devant la télé avec une coupe de glace chacun. Cela la fit sourire. Voir Oliver si content de s'occuper de son fils et voir William sourire, c'était quelque chose de beau et d'apaisant…

« _Et voilà celle que l'on attendait,_ dit Oliver en regardant un William ravit de revoir la belle blonde qu'il adorait.

 _\- Il y encore de la pizza Felicity_ , dit William avec le sourire.

Felicity rendit un grand sourire à William et gagna la chambre d'Oliver où elle se dévêtit pour aller prendre une douche, encore dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, William lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller se brosser les dents.

La jeune femme alla se servi une part de pizza dans la cuisine mais l'appétit ne venait pas. Elle sentit deux mains l'enlacer par derrière.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué_ , lui dit Oliver en semant des baisers dans son coup.

 _\- Toi aussi_ , répondit distraitement la belle blonde ce qui interpela l'archer.

 _\- Tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à Central City ?_

Felicity sonda les yeux de son petit ami l'espace d'un instant, puis mentit :

 _\- Ça s'est très bien passé, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Raconte-moi ta journée avec William. »_

Oliver s'exécuta et Felicity écouta sans écouter, se demandant s'il se pouvait que le futur se modifie. Oliver prit soin d'elle ce soir-là, était prévenant, attentionné… Comment cela pourrait ne plus exister ?

* * *

Au début avec l'arrivée de William dans la vie d'Oliver, la jeune femme avait préféré vivre dans son propre appartement, même si elle avait envie que les choses évoluent.

Mais cela faisait déjà six mois mais Oliver ne semblait pas vouloir reparler de leur futur en tant que couple, se sentant bien comme ça. Felicity, deux mois après cette nuit dans le futur, n'allait pas bien. L'anxiété la gagnait comme si quelque chose l'attendait dans l'ombre pour l'attirer dans le fond.

Felicity voyait que rien n'avançait. La jeune femme guettait le moindre rapprochement entre Oliver et Dinah, ce qui une fois avait failli leur couter la vie lors d'une mission. Dinah depuis, se méfiait de l'informaticienne. Et une fois de plus, le couple se disputait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le repère :

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ce soir de donner un contre ordre à Dinah ?! On a failli être tuer_ ! hurla Oliver, excédé.

 _\- Je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend en ce moment mais il va falloir que tu te reprennes !_

 _\- Et toi que tu arrêtes de coller Dinah comme un chien !_ hurla à son tour la jeune femme qui regretta ses paroles aussitôt.

Oliver ouvrit des yeux ahuris.

 _\- Non mais de quoi tu parles ?! Ne donne pas d'excuses bidons pour justifier ton travail merdique ! Dinah est un atout pour l'équipe, ne lui manque pas de respect !_

 _\- Ça c'est la meilleure !_ répondit sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

Felicity rassembla ses affaires et dit avant de partir :

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la dernière fois que je viens vous déranger ici. Si vous avez besoin de moi j'agirai à distance ou je viendrais si je n'ai pas le choix._

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Bonne soirée ! »_

L'ascenseur se referma sur l'informaticienne qui attendit d'arriver chez elle pour pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

 _\- C'est en train d'arriver_ , se répétait-elle en boucle.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, les choses s'étaient arrangées entre les deux amants. Ils s'étaient présenté leurs excuses mutuellement. Felicity passait de plus en plus de temps avec Oliver et William. Oliver lui avait proposer d'emménager dans quelques semaines avec eux.

La jeune femme commençait à se dire que Barry avait raison. Tout allait pour le mieux, le destin pouvait certainement se modifier, être modulable. Mais malheureusement pour elle, HELIX, que l'équipe combattait en ce moment, lâcha un fait que la jeune femme n'avait pas souhaiter divulguer à Oliver.

Oliver devint furieux.

 _« Tu as avorté quand on était que tous les deux ?!_

Felicity se sentit observée par l'équipe, visiblement gênée et qui se dispersa vite les laissant tous les deux.

 _\- Oliver je…_

 _\- Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ?! Tu… Tu étais enceinte de combien de semaines ?!_

 _\- 7 semaines mais on était pas ensemble Olier et je n'étais pas prête. C'était juste une nuit… Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit…_

 _\- Tu comptais me le dire un jour au moins ?_ répliqua Oliver d'un ton sec.

Felicity ne sut quoi dire et Oliver continua en rigolant sarcastiquement, blessé.

 _\- Elle est bonne celle-là ! Tu as rompu nos fiançailles parce que je t'avais caché William mais ça ne te dérange pas d'interrompre ta grossesse dans mon dos !_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser._

 _\- C'est trop tard !_ hurla le jeune homme d'une force qui fit reculer l'informaticienne.

Oliver pris ses affaires et dit :

 _\- C'est fini ! Je ne veux que tu viennes au repère que si la situation l'exige, Curtis peut assurer le boulot._

 _\- Oliver ne fait pas ça je t'en prie_ ! dit la belle blonde essayant de retenir l'homme de sa vie.

 _\- Tu sais quoi_? _J'aurais accepté cette grossesse parce que je t'aimais plus que ma vie. J'aurais été là. Mais tu n'es qu'une menteuse. C'est terminé !"_

Sur ceux, Oliver partit laissant la jeune femme seule dans le repère et remplie de tristesse. Elle avait tout gâché.

* * *

Quatre mois avaient passé et Oliver campait sur ses positions. Pourtant Felicity avait tout fait pour s'excuser mais elle réalisa en quelques semaines qu'il fallait bien admettre cette rupture.

Les seules fois où elle venait au repère, Oliver restait froid avec elle, l'ignorait. Digg avait essayer de faire entendre raison à l'archer, mais il ne voulait rien savoir.

La belle informaticienne était trop accablée par le chagrin pour voir que le destin se mettait en route et qu'il la frapperait de manière inattendu.

Felicity devait régler un programme informatique sur la demande de Digg au repère ce soir-là. Ce n'est pas qu'elle en avait envie, mais il fallait bien pour certains programmes revenir, Curtis étant en deuxième lune de miel avec son mari Paul.

Lorsqu'elle descendit arriva par l'ascenseur, elle allait se diriger vers la station informatique sans lever le nez mais des bruits lui firent faire cela, pour son grand malheur :

Oliver était en train d'embrasser Dinah contre son propre bureau, passionnément. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et la seule chose qu'elle dit au bout de quelques secondes fut : _c'était écrit._

L'archer et Dinah relevèrent la tête, l'air embrumé et s'écartèrent vivement à la vue de Felicity qui tourna les talons. Le temps qu'Oliver arrive jusqu'à elle, la porte se refermait déjà sur une jeune femme en larmes et hébétée.

A ce moment précis, Oliver se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il était sur le point de commettre, il se retourna vers Dinah :

 _« C'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû…_

 _\- Je comprends Oliver,_ répondit une Dinah déçue, _j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que tu ne l'oublierais jamais._

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin et le jeune homme sortit en trombe dans la rue troublée par la pluie intense qui tomber. Oliver mit un peu de temps à retrouver une Felicity qui courait vers sa voiture.

 _\- Felicity !_ hurla-t-il.

La jeune femme continuait de courir, elle s'était retourné un bref instant vers l'archer et ne vit pas la voiture arrivait en face…

 _\- Non !_ hurla Oliver encore plus fort conscient qu'il était trop loin pour aider la belle blonde.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Felicity fit un vol plané à cause de l'impact violent de la voiture. Puis, rien.

Oliver sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il se précipita vers l'informaticienne inerte. Il palpa son pouls qui était plus que faible et la prit dans ses bras. Le conducteur sous le choc appelait les secours.

 _\- Felicity, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !_

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et vit Oliver près d'elle et dit du mieux qu'elle put, un filet de sang s'écoulant lentement de sa bouche :

 _\- Barry avait raison._

 _\- Que viens faire Barry ici ?! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, les secours ne vont pas tarder…_

 _\- C'est trop tard Oliver… je suis désolée pour tout…_

 _\- Non ne dit pas ça Felicity, c'est moi je n'aurais pas dû… ne me quittes pas je t'aime, Dinah était une erreur… je retire toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites ces derniers mois…_

 _\- Dis à Barry que j'ai combattu le destin du mieux que j'ai pu…_

Le sang continuait de se répandre sur le sol et Felicity sentit un grand froid en elle. L'informaticienne comprit que c'était bientôt la fin.

 _\- Ça va aller Oliver… c'est bon…_

 _\- Non ce n'est pas bon Felicity ne lâche pas tu m'entends !_

 _\- Je t'ai toujours aimé Oliver, je t'aimerais toujours et William auss…_

Le silence régna soudainement et Oliver continuait de parler à la jeune femme qui venait de s'éteindre dans ses bras. Lorsque Dinah arriva ainsi que les secours, ils mirent longtemps à lui faire lâcher le corps de Felicity. Il se débattait comme un fou, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Barry se trouvait aux côtés d'Oliver après l'enterrement de la jeune femme. L'archer n'avait pas sorti un seul mot sauf maintenant :

 _\- Felicity m'a dit de te dire quand c'est arrivé qu'elle avait combattu le destin, que tu avais raison, mais qu'elle n'y était pas arrivée, pourquoi ?!_

Barry avait appris les circonstances de l'accident et décida de raconter la vérité à son ami.

 _\- Quand on est allé dans le futur il y a quelques mois, Felicity et moi on est tombé sur le journal télévisé qui te montrait à la mairie et annoncer tes fiançailles avec Dinah… Felicity était sous le choc et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait combattre le destin. Que je m'étais battu pour Iris et je suppose qu'elle a suivi mon conseil…je suis désolé Oliver »._

Après cette conversation, Oliver ne refit plus jamais sa vie, étant toujours aussi dévasté par la mort de l'amour de sa vie. Il devint un père génial et continua de survivre comme il l'avait toujours fait… le destin était décidément cruel.


End file.
